TDST 16: Hooker, Line, And Sinker
by rangers21A
Summary: The Total Drama girls reach a new low as they are forced to take part in the world's oldest profession. Who will be a total pimp and win this challenge? And which ho is going to join the hosts' harems? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dawn of a New Day**_

"OHHHHHHH, FUCK YES!"

[Gwen: I can't believe my luck! Dawn is literally the best mistress ever! All she does is use her magic fingers to make me cum over and over again! It's amazing! Especially after what I've been going through with Jasmine. Seriously, I wouldn't make my worst enemy be Jasmine's Bitch. She's brutal!]

"You want more?" Dawn purred as Gwen caught her breath from that last explosive orgasm.

"Fuck yes." Gwen panted. Dawn started fingering Gwen some more, and seconds later Gwen was screaming from another incredible climax.

[Dawn: I really should be letting my aura recharge after using so much of it to win the last challenge, but I feel bad for Gwen. She had to go through a lot of tough stuff with Jasmine, so I thought I'd just help her feel better. If you don't believe Jasmine's a terrible mistress, just look at what Anne Maria's going through right now]

Over in the other corner of Loser Class, Anne Maria was tied up with her ass in the air and was getting her ass whipped by Jasmine. "Who's your mistress?" Jasmine demanded.

"Aaah! You are!" Anne Maria cried out.

"Who fucking owns your ass?"

"Aaah! You do!"

"Do you want me to stop spanking you?"

Anne Maria thought long and hard about how to answer that question. [Anne Maria: I really wanted to get Jasmine to stop spanking me so hard, but I had already begged her to at least three times and she only got even rougher. This bitch is fucking cray-cray!]

"No, mistress!" Anne Maria said. "Spank me more!"

"Happy to oblige." Jasmine purred, continuing to whip Anne Maria's ass.

Meanwhile, up in First Class, the other girls all listened jealously to Gwen's screams of pleasure and also listened sympathetically to Anne Maria's screams of pain. "Yeesh. Who knew Jasmine had such a big freaking dark side?" Leshawna said.

"I know." Zoey replied. "It's a good thing this challenge is the last one she's immune for. We can vote her off next time and save anyone else from having to be her Bitch."

"I'd actually love to be her Bitch." Sanders said. Leshawna and Zoey looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you crazy?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "You'd wanna have Spanky McGee for a mistress?!"

"Definitely." Sanders sighed and slid her hand down to her pussy to finger herself at the thought of having such a dominant mistress. "She's the best domme on this plane. Aah! Even better than MacArthur! Ohhh~ I'd let her do whatever she wanted to me. No matter how kinky it is." Sanders kept masturbating as Leshawna and Zoey looked at her weird. "Fuck, just listening to her punish Anne Maria is making me horny!" Sanders groaned. "Either of you girls wanna help me out here?"

Leshawna shrugged and came over to lick Sanders's dripping wet cunt. Sanders moaned as Leshawna at her out and she listened to Anne Maria get punished. "Ohhh, fuck yeah!" Sanders groaned, getting closer by the second. "Just like that! I'm almost there!"

"Good morning, ladies!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"Goddammit!" Sanders exclaimed, knowing that Leshawna would have to stop eating her out soon.

"We're about to land at our next destination," Chris went on, "so strap into your seats, untie your Bitches, and get ready for your next challenge! Mclean out!"

Sanders sighed as Leshawna stopped licking her and took her seat. "So, what do you think the challenge is going to be this time?" She asked.

"Whatever it is, it'll probably be either humiliating or painful." Zoey replied.

The plane landed and the girls all got out only to be met with the sight of many beautiful, blonde people, freezing temperatures, and a whole lot of furniture stores.

"Welcome to Sweden!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Asses, Dommes, And Voyeurs Oh My!**

[Anne Maria: Sweden?! What the hell is even remotely sexy about Sweden? It's a garbage country full of meatball-loving sissies! What's the challenge even gonna be? For us to fuck a piece of furniture we can't even put together? God, so stupid!]

Chris was leading the girls through the town, and it wasn't just Anne Maria who was confused about why they were there. "Uh, so, Chris, what exactly is the challenge?" Zoey asked.

"You'll see." Chris said mischievously with an evil chuckle. "But first: a history lesson!" The girls all groaned. "We begin in the Stone Age…"

"The Stone Age?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Just what kind of wacky-ass challenge do you have planned for us?"

"Relax, Leshawna." Chris said. "I only started with the Stone Age because this challenge is all about the world's oldest profession."

"Fishing?" Zoey asked. The other girls all shook their heads, amazed at just how innocent this girl could be sometimes.

They reached where Chris was leading them: the center of a town square where Chef and Blainley were waiting, each wearing skimpy latex tops and skirts. Oddly enough, Chef really pulled off the look. They had something with them that was obscured by a sheet. "No, Zoey," Chris said, a smile slowly growing on his face, "not fishing. Today, you girls are all going to be… Prostitutes!"

Chef and Blainley whipped the sheet away, revealing a clothing rack underneath it filled with skimpy, latex outfits similar to those being worn by Chef and Blainley. Perfect for prostitutes. None of the girls looked pleased. "I'm sorry," Sanders said, "you seriously think that we're going to let you turn us into prostitutes?"

"Uh, duh." Chris replied simply.

"No freaking way!" Leshawna yelled. "I am not gonna be a damn hooker for a day!"

"I'm with her." Zoey said. "I don't think I'd be comfortable getting paid by strangers for sex."

"If you think I'm going along with this, you can kiss my ass!" Jasmine added.

"I figured you would all respond like this." Chris said. "But anyone who sits out for this challenge will be automatically eliminated. Which means…" Chef handed him a briefcase. "You'll miss out on winning one million dollars!" Chris opened the briefcase and waited for the sight of the money to take effect.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be a hooker." Leshawna said, ogling the money with a grin on her face. "And you know I'd be good at it!"

"Eh. I'm already on a porn show. Might as well go the extra mile." Zoey said, getting wet just looking at all that cash.

"Oh, yeah! I'm in too!" Jasmine exclaimed, actually starting to finger herself at the sight of the million.

"Well, I'm still out." Sanders said. "Money doesn't make a difference to me. Prostitution is illegal, and I'm a cop. No way am I doing that."

"Actually," Chris said, the smile on his face growing wider, "prostitution is perfectly legal in Sweden. It's just the act of _paying_ for a prostitute that's illegal. Today, your challenge is to strut your stuff, sell your sexy bods, and get three Swedes to pay to fuck you. First girl to get three people to break the law and sleep with them for cash wins! Now, it's time you girls got into character!"

Chris gave the girls time for them each to pick out their individual hooker clothes. In a few minutes, each girl was wearing a tight, sexy outfit that showcased every curve, every bump, every bit of their bodies. Sanders, however, was still adamantly against participating in this challenge. "I'm still out." She said. "I don't care if I'm eliminated. I won't do this challenge."

"Suit yourself." Chris replied, not caring whatsoever. "The rest of you: time to find some Johns!"

The girls all spread out in the town square. It was a fairly busy area, meaning a lot of potential customers were around them. Some of the girls even already had plans to get some Johns. [Leshawna: Being a hooker's gonna be a piece of cake for me. Know why? Three words: beautiful. Bountiful. Booty!]

Leshawna spotted her first potential customer. A hipster-looking guy sitting at a coffee shop on the corner of the square. He was just staring at his phone at the moment, but he was about to start staring at something else. Leshawna went over by the coffee shop and pretended to drop something. "Whoops!" She said loudly to get the guy's attention. "Clumsy me!" She then bent over and displayed her supple, panty-less ass to the hipster.

It didn't take long for Leshawna to have his full, undivided attention. One small glance at her bodacious booty lead straight to full on staring and ogling. Leshawna glanced back at the guy and smiled. She had him right where she wanted him. "Like what you see?" She purred, giving her ass a little wiggle to further entice him. The man nodded fast. Leshawna could see him already getting hard. "You can do a whole lot more with this booty than looking if you're willing to pay."

The hipster didn't need telling twice. He and Leshawna raced to a back alley just off the town square where no one could see them and started furiously making out and undressing one another. Leshawna took off her skirt and the man immediately got down on his knees and started giving her a rimjob. "Ooh, baby! You sure know how to treat a lady!" Leshawna moaned. The man traced his tongue around the edge of her asshole, teasing her a little at first. He then used his fingers to stretch out Leshawna's hole just a little so he could get a taste for even more of it, causing Leshawna to moan even more. "Ohhhh, fuck!" She groaned. "More! Give me more!" The man happily obliged, reaching around to pinch and rub her clit between his fingers. Leshawna cried out as she came, soaking the ground beneath her in juice. "Damn, that was good!" She panted. "Now it's your turn!"

Leshawna unbuttoned the man's pants to find a wonderfully large cock waiting for her under them. "Well, hello there." She purred happily. She didn't waste any time on foreplay. Leshawna just got down on all fours and reached back to spread her butt cheeks invitingly for the man. "Get over here and give me some sugar, baby!" The man happily obliged, coming over and shoving his cock deep in Leshawna's ass. "Aaaah! Fuck, it's so big!" Leshawna groaned as the man pumped hard in and out of her. He reached around to play with Leshawna's breasts, squeezing them, kneading them with her hands, even pinching and rubbing her nipples between his fingers. Leshawna was filled with ecstasy, moaning and groaning at the top of her lungs as this man pounded away at her ass.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" She groaned, screaming from pleasure as she climaxed a second time. "You getting close, lover boy?" The man nodded as he kept thrusting fast into Leshawna. "Well, how about you fill me up then?" The man gave one last hard thrust and groaned as he pumped Leshawna's ass full of hot seed. The man pulled out of her, and Leshawna stuck two of her fingers in her ass to scoop up some of his spunk and licked them clean. "Mmm. That's nice." She purred. "Now, pay me already! I got a challenge to win!"

Leshawna walked out of the alley, counting out the money the man had given her with a proud look on her face. [Leshawna: Who knew being a hooker could be so fun? If all the guys I get for this challenge treat me like that one did, I might just become a whore for real]

Dawn, meanwhile, was trying to attract some customers of her own. "Excuse me, sir," she purred, trying to look attractive for a passing businessman, "how would you like to take a wild ride with me today? Only 50 bucks."

The man snickered. "I do not have sex with children." He said in a thick Swedish accent. "Good day."

Dawn was left looking indignant to say the least. [Dawn: I may be a bit petite, but I'm also 18 years old! I'm not a child, and I hate it when people think I am! Once, a couple months ago, a waitress at a restaurant wouldn't let me order the food I wanted because apparently "the kid's menu is better for a girl my age." It's too bad I'm such a nice person, otherwise I would've clocked her]

While Dawn kept striking out with potential clients, Jasmine was looking around for the perfect person to fuck into absolute oblivion. [Jasmine: I love being dominant in the bedroom. My boyfriend, Shawn, is the best because he's a complete power bottom. And Gwen's even more of one than he is! I really missed having her as my Bitch last night. Anne Maria was fun to fuck and all, but it wasn't the same. I want to find someone who will let me do anything to them. Today, I'm not just a prostitute. I'm a dominatrix]

Then Jasmine spotted her: the perfect girl to make her Bitch. She was blonde, had a decent pair of breasts, and an ass that was just begging to be spanked. Jasmine could tell that this girl was a natural bottom from the way she kept apologizing to people who bumped into her, even though it wasn't her fault, and from how she kept her eyes to the sidewalk when she walked. She could also tell that this girl would be willing to pay her from how she was eyeballing Gwen across the street. Fortunately, Gwen hadn't noticed. Jasmine saw her opportunity and approached the girl.

"Hello there." She said. The girl jumped and turned to Jasmine, a smile forming on her face.

"Hello." She said in a Swedish accent.

"Getting a little horny, are you?" Jasmine asked, looking down at the small wet spot forming on the front of the girl's jeans after watching Gwen.

"Er… Yes, I s-suppose so." The girl stammered, a tad flustered.

"You know, I can give you what you want," Jasmine purred, "but it'll cost you."

"S-sorry." The girl said. "I don't pay for sex."

"Oh, honey, what I can do to you is better than sex." Jasmine purred. "It's a complete pleasure experience. As long as you do what I say, you'll be more satisfied than you've ever been with any other person. What do you say?"

The wet spot was growing larger. Jasmine grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. "O-okay." the girl stammered. "Let's do it!"

Jasmine's grin grew as she led the girl over to the alley where Leshawna had just been. It was becoming quite the popular spot for screwing people, because Anne Maria was there too, giving a man a blowjob. "Hey! Get outta here!" Anne Maria yelled. "I'm in the middle of making a sale!"

Jasmine grinned. This was even better than she could have hoped. "On second thought," she said to her own customer, "how would you like to see what it feels like to on top for once?"

The girl smiled. "I'd love it!" She said.

Jasmine went over and grabbed Anne Maria by the hair and threw her down on to the ground in front of the girl. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're-" Jasmine silenced Anne Maria with a slap on the ass.

"No talking!" She commanded "You're still my Bitch for the day, so you'll do what I say!"

Anne Maria snorted derisively. "And if I don't?" Jasmine grinned. Anne Maria immediately regretted asking that. Quicker than she could react, Jasmine grabbed Anne Maria and put her over her knee, spanking her as hard as she could. "Aaah! Jeez! All right already!" Anne Maria cried out. "What do you want me to do?"

Jasmine threw Anne Maria off her lap and on the ground in front of her own customer. "This girl is your new mistress! Do what she says!" Jasmine ordered. Jasmine then turned to Anne Maria's customer, who was still rock hard from watching Jasmine dominate Anne Maria. "I'm gonna go for a little ride while you two get to know each other." Jasmine purred, walking over to the man and lowering herself on to his cock. "Ohhhh, yeah!" She moaned, riding him and facing Anne Maria. "That's nice! Now, why don't you give your new bitch an order?" She suggested to her own customer.

The girl grinned. Anne Maria gulped. The girl got undressed and forced Anne Maria's face in her snatch. "Get licking!" She commanded. Anne Maria obeyed, licking the girl's pussy obediently. The girl moaned as Anne Maria's tongue swam around inside of her. Jasmine started rubbing her clit, moaning as well as she watched Anne Maria get dominated.

The man Jasmine was riding bucked his hips, pushing his cock deeper in Jasmine's cunt. Jasmine groaned. The combined pleasure from this man's cock and watching Anne Maria get dominated was causing her to get close already. "Aaah! Come on! You can be tougher than that!" She yelled at the girl. "Punish her! Make her your bitch!"

The girl looked around. "Oh, if only I had a dildo, or something." She mused. Suddenly, the sound of a jetpack filled the air, and Chris came flying down from out of the sky.

"Somebody call for a dildo?" He asked. He opened his shirt like a stereotypical salesman, revealing that the inside of it was lined with several different types of dildos, butt plugs, and other assorted sex toys. "Take your pick!" He said cheerily.

The girl chose an extra-thick butt plug and a strap-on. She stuck the butt plug in Anne Maria's ass, causing Anne Maria to cry out from how much it stretched out her hole. Then, she turned Anne Maria around, put on the strap-on, forced it in Anne Maria's cunt, and began pounding away at her extra rough. Anne Maria cried out from both pain and pleasure and took her punishment from the girl. Jasmine moaned as well as she climaxed from the sight of Anne Maria getting ravaged by this girl.

Meanwhile, as Jasmine and Anne Maria both serviced their customers, someone was watching them from the entrance to the alley. Sanders was getting wet just watching Anne Maria get punished, and was aching to be punished herself. "Screw it!" She muttered, undoing her pants. "It's too hot!" Sanders sat down against the wall and began masturbating as she listened to Jasmine, Anne Maria, and their customers go at it. "Damn, that's good stuff!" Sanders moaned quietly as she listened to them all.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. "Well, hello there." Said a man who had just noticed Sanders. He was grinning ear to ear and was rock hard just from looking at her.

Sanders wanted to stop what she was doing, but found that she couldn't. She couldn't help herself. "Fuck off!" She grunted as she kept rubbing her own pussy.

"But it's so fun to watch you." The man said, sitting down in front of Sanders and undoing his pants. "Tell you what: I'll give you 20 bucks if you let me jerk off while I watch you."

Sanders was adamantly against prostituting herself even a little bit. But she didn't see any way to make herself stop masturbating, nor any way to make this jerk go away, so she just said "Fine!"

The man pulled his cock out of his pants and started rubbing it as he watched Sanders go at it. "Yeah, that's good stuff." He said. "Touch your breasts." Sanders obeyed him, reaching up with one hand to go under her shirt and grab her own breast. She let out a tiny moan from the sensation, getting closer by the minute. Somehow, this guy watching her was making her even hornier. "Yeah, now say 'Fuck me, Sven!'"

Sanders assumed that this guy was the Sven she was supposed to be talking about. While she hated herself for doing it, she grunted "Fuck me, Sven!" Sven grinned. Sanders could feel herself getting close. She pinched her nipple and rubbed her pussy faster, finally crying out in pleasure as she came, soaking her pants with juice.

"Nice." Sven said. He then got up and stood with his cock in front of Sanders's face, rubbing it fast until finally he came, shooting cum all over her face. "Whew. That was good stuff!" Sven said, taking out 20 bucks to give to Sanders. "Have a great day, sweetie! I know I sure did!"

Sanders sighed as Sven left. Suddenly, Chris poked his head out of the alley. "So, now that you've actually scored your first point, you want in on this challenge or not?" He asked her.

Oddly enough, Sanders smiled. "Yeah. Sure. I'll give this challenge a shot!"

[Sanders: I know I was against getting paid for sex at first, but, when that guy paid to watch me rub one off, that was the best orgasm I've had in a while! Guess I just discovered a new kink for myself]

As Sanders walked off to go score some more customers, Chris turned to the camera. "Whose technique is gonna win this challenge?" He said. "Will it be Leshawna's luscious ass, Jasmine's dominatrix schtick, or maybe even Sanders letting other people watch her jerk off? And just what will our other contestants do to hook up as hookers themselves? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Perfume**_

"I can't believe this!"

"Oh, just let it go already."

Anne Maria and Jasmine were walking out of the alley where they had just finished servicing two people for the challenge. Jasmine was counting the money she had earned, but Anne Maria had nothing. "I'm not gonna let it go!" Anne Maria yelled angrily. "Why the hell did both of those idiots pay you? I'm the one who got stretched out like a fucking rubber band! I should at least get something!"

"Sorry, Anne Maria," Jasmine said, not sounding sorry at all as she counted her cash, "them's just the brakes."

Anne Maria stormed away, seething with rage. [Anne Maria: Ooooh! I fucking hate Jasmine right now! First chance I get, I'm gonna see how _she_ likes getting pushed around and punished like a bitch! Still, at least I still managed to get laid, even if it did stretch out my ass a ton. I'm still doing better than some of the other girls]

Anne Maria was right. Some of the other girls still hadn't even had one customer yet. Dawn kept getting rejected due to her petite figure, and the only other girl who hadn't had a customer yet was Zoey, who was so nervous she fumbled every attempt to get someone to bang her.

"E-excuse me, sir?" Zoey said. "W-would you like me to suck you out- Er, I mean, off in the alley over there?" The man she was talking to just gave her a weird look and kept walking. Zoey sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. "Man, I suck at this." She said sadly.

"No luck getting a John yet?" Zoey looked up and saw Blainley standing over her.

Zoey sighed. "No." She replied. "Honestly, I should have seen this coming. I can't act sexy enough to get anyone to fuck me, and, even if I could, I don't even think I'm that good at sex to begin with."

"I don't know about that." Blainley said comfortingly. "I mean, Crimson's always saying how great you were when you guys were having sex."

That statement actually perked Zoey up a bit. "Really?" She asked. "When did she say that?"

"Pssh. When is she _not_ saying that? She never shuts up about you." Blainley said. "Because of her, I actually made a deal with Chef and Chris so that I would get you whenever you get eliminated just so I can try you out."

Zoey wasn't sure whether she should feel touched or creeped out, but she still said "Thanks, Blainley."

Blainley suddenly got a smirk on her face. "You know, maybe I should try you out right now." She purred.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll be your first customer for the challenge." Blainley said, taking out some cash and giving it to Zoey. She then slipped out of her dress and laid down on the sidewalk. "Now, why don't you show me what you've got?"

"Are you sure this isn't against the rules?" Zoey asked. "I mean, aren't you guys not allowed to help us out during challenges?"

"I'm pretty sure this is allowed." Blainley replied. "Right, Chris?"

Chris suddenly flew down on his jet pack. "Yeah, I'll allow it." He said. A wicked grew started to grow on his face. "That is, if Zoey lets me fuck her in the ass."

Zoey bit her lip and thought about it for a moment. Then an idea popped into her head. "Well, if you're going to fuck me, you'll have to pay too." She said.

"Tough, but fair." Chris said, taking out some cash as well. "But you better make it worth it."

Zoey grinned and stripped down. She got down in front of Blainley and began lapping at her folds. Chris got behind Zoey, removed his pants, and slowly eased himself into her ass. Zoey moaned against Blainley's cunt as she was taken roughly from behind by Chris, and Blainley groaned from pleasure as Zoey ate her out. "Fuck, that feels so good!" Blainley moaned.

Chris gave Zoey a hard slap on the ass as he kept pounding away at her tight hole. Zoey let out a small squeal of pleasure from the slap. "Do it again!" She begged. Chris happily abided, spanking her with each thrust, causing Zoey to moan more as she kept eating Blainley out.

Zoey started sucking on Blainley's clit, which only caused her to moan more. "Aaaah! Fuck!" She cried out. "I'm gonna cum!" Blainley's back arched and she screamed with pleasure as she climaxed, squirting in Zoey's face and drenching her chin in juice. Zoey lapped as much up as she could and moaned as she started getting close too.

"Why don't we switch it up a little?" Zoey proposed. She got up and mounted Blainley's face, giving Chris a blowjob as Blainley ate her out down below. Zoey moaned with Chris's cock in her mouth as she ran her tongue all over the length of it. She then took it out of her mouth as she groaned loudly, cumming hard and giving Blainley plenty of juice to lick up.

Zoey got back to sucking Chris off. She started rubbing his cock between her breasts and sucking on the head. "Damn!" Chris grunted. "Here it comes!"

"Let me have it~" Zoey purred, putting the entirety of Chris's cock in her mouth, deepthroating him as he came. Zoey swallowed every last drop of seed and licked Chris's cock clean afterwards.

"Damn…" Chris panted when Zoey was done cleaning his cock. "Blainley, I'm starting to rethink our little deal. I want Zoey in my harem now!"

"Well, there's no way you're getting her!" Blainley retorted. As Chris and Blainley argued, Zoey collected her clothes and walked away, feeling much better than she was before. [Zoey: Maybe I'm better at sex than I thought I was. I mean, the hosts are actually arguing about who gets to have me in their harem once I'm eliminated! Of course, I want to go to Blainley's since Crimson is there too, but it's kind of nice to feel wanted by everyone else]

While Zoey's luck in the challenge was starting to change, Dawn was still getting nowhere. "Why, hello there, sir." She purred, trying to strike a seductive pose. "Wanna jump into that alley over there for a quickie? I'll make it worth your while~"

The man stared at her for a second, then just walked off laughing his head off. Dawn groaned and stormed away to try and find a new customer, though she doubted she would ever get one. Dawn figured she would have better luck if she actually stayed in the alleyway everyone was using to have sex to begin with. Perhaps she could catch one girl's customer as he was heading out. Dawn entered the alleyway only to see that Gwen was already using it to give a man a blowjob. He groaned as he unloaded all over her face, leaving her with a wad of bills and a lot of cum to lick up.

"Excuse me, sir, but can I interest you in another round with me this time?" Dawn asked. The man just ignored her and walked right past her. "Goddammit!" Dawn shouted. "What's it take to get noticed around here?"

"Whoa. You okay, Dawn?" Gwen asked.

Dawn sighed. "Yeah." She said glumly. "It's just that I haven't had any luck with this challenge yet. No one wants to have sex with me for some reason."

"I don't see why." Gwen said. "I mean, you're literally the best at it!"

Dawn looked up. "Really?"

"Totally!" Gwen said. "Your fingers feel amazing! And your tongue? God, I've never came so much in my life! If you can prove that to these people, you'll win this challenge for sure."

Dawn smiled. "Gee. Thanks, Gwen." She said.

A thought popped into Gwen's head. "Tell you what," She said, taking one of the bills her customer had given her and handing it to Dawn, "I'll pay you for a round or two."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure." Gwen replied. "I've already had two customers, so I feel like I can probably waste some time right now, plus I feel like I deserve to have some actually good sex right now after all my time with Jasmine."

Dawn grinned and accepted the payment. "All right. Lie down on the ground." She purred. Gwen grinned and obeyed. Dawn went over to her and started off gently fingering her pussy, which caused Gwen to cum almost instantly. "OHHHH, FUCK!" She screamed. "More! Give me more!" Dawn kept fingering Gwen and started sucking on her nipples as well, causing Gwen to cum over and over and over again. In barely five minutes, Gwen had came so much that she was almost unconscious, having tired herself out so much. "Fuck, that was amazing." She panted.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Dawn asked.

"You probably should." Gwen said, sitting up with a little effort. "If I cum again, I'll probably pass out."

Dawn helped Gwen to her feet. "Thanks for being my first customer, Gwen." She said. "I really appreciate it."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." Gwen replied. "Good luck on the rest of the challenge. You know, if you want to attract guys more easily, maybe you could try putting on some makeup. Or, I don't know, maybe a little perfume."

As Gwen left the alley, a brilliant idea popped into Dawn's mind. [Dawn: Perfume! That's it! In the last challenge, I got a bottle of some alien perfume as a reward. Maybe it'll help me attract some new customers]

Dawn dug out the bottle of Gorglaxian perfume she had won before and gave herself a little spritz, though she nearly vomited from how it smelled. "Ugh! God, that's horrible!" She complained. "Now no one's going to want to have sex with me! I smell like a garbage truck!"

But that smell drifted out of the alleyway and found its way into the nose of nearly every man and woman in the town square. Even the other contestants and the hosts. Suddenly, their minds all stopped working and turned to just having one thought...

"MUST FUCK!"

Dawn heard the pounding of dozens of feet on pavement. She turned and screamed as she was swarmed by almost every person in the square. She found her holes quickly getting stuffed with cocks, with several others pushing to get a piece of her. Dawn was completely overwhelmed. She tried servicing every person who came her way. At one point, Chef and Chris were both inside her pussy, two other men were in her ass, and Blainley's cunt was in her face. At another point, Dawn found herself having to try and finger several women at once, including several of her fellow contestants, while taking another two men from behind. Everyone seemed hypnotized by the smell of her perfume, horrible though it was, and they all kept coming back for seconds, thirds, tenths, twentieths, and so on. The combination of the effects of the perfume and Dawn's magic sex abilities kept them coming back for more and more.

After several hours, the spell of the perfume wore off, and everyone snapped out of the trance it had put them in. "What the? What happened?" Chris mumbled groggily, getting up and looking around. All her saw were dozens of people passed out in the alleyway, and Dawn was nearly unconscious herself and covered head to toe in semen and juice. "Uh… Dawn did you just win the challenge?"

Dawn could barely speak she was so exhausted. All she could manage was a weak "I better have," before she passed out, completely spent after hours of pleasuring everyone else.

Chris shrugged and turned to the camera, which was now only on a tripod as the cameramen had joined in on the gangbang and were now also passed out. "It looks like the winner of the challenge is Dawn!" He announced, still sounding rather confused. "Who will be eliminated in tonight's vote? Who will be the newest Bitch? And is Dawn even still alive at all? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for the Elimination and the Bitch Vote by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Jasmine is still immune from both votes due to her victory in Japan, so you can't pick her for either one, but this is the last challenge she's immune for. Voting will end Monday the 18th.

Options for both votes: Gwen, Zoey, Anne Maria, Sanders, Leshawna


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: Since the votes for elimination were tied between Anne Maria and Sanders, I'm going to decide myself which of them should be eliminated. Enjoy)

 _ **Running On Empty**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber. Dawn still looked exhausted from winning the challenge, but she still seemed proud to have won by so much. Chris came in soon after with the usual two collars: the Bitch Collar and one with a golden B for the tag. "All right, ladies," he said, "it's time to tally up your votes. Which girl is going to become Dawn's Bitch for the day? Assuming she can still move after today's challenge, that is." Dawn gave him a thumbs up (Albeit with a little effort), and Chris continued. "And it looks like the lucky loser of the Bitch Vote today is… Sanders!"

"YES!" Sanders cheered. [Sanders: I always love being someone's Bitch no matter what, but Dawn is the best person to have for a mistress! Those magic fingers of hers are fucking amazing!]

"Now, on to the Elimination Vote." Chris went on. "This time, the Elimination Vote has a pretty interesting outcome, because the girl getting the boot actually voted for herself! It's Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria breathed a sigh of relief and went up to accept her collar. [Anne Maria: I'm sick and tired of how I've been treated in this game lately. First, those gigantic cunts forced me to be Jasmine's Bitch, then Jasmine stole my John this challenge and made me so freaking sore it feels like my ass got stung by, like, a gajillion wasps, or something! I'm glad to get out of this game, even if I do lose my chance at the million. Anything to get away from freaking Jasmine]

Once the elimination ceremony was done, Dawn took Sanders back to Loser Class to begin her night of having her as her Bitch. "You sure you're able to do this?" Sanders asked. "I mean, it's okay with me if you wanna rest instead of have sex."

"No, no. It's all right." Dawn said, though she still sounded exhausted. "Let's do this." Sanders shrugged and laid down as Dawn got to work fingering her.

"Oooh, yeah~" Sanders moaned. "That's nice~"

Dawn kept fingering Sanders, but for some reason she wasn't cumming nearly as quickly as normal. "Wait. Something's not right." Dawn gasped. "Oh, no!" [Dawn: I've run out of aura! Having to pleasure all those people in the challenge today must have drained me completely! Without aura, I won't be able to make people cum instantly any more! Now how am I going to win this game?]

As Dawn kept desperately trying to get Sanders to cum with no luck, Anne Maria made her way to the back room of the plane to meet her new mistress. "Well, hello there." Blainley purred as Anne Maria opened the door to the room. Crimson was in the middle of licking Blainley's pussy while Courtney and Taylor were using a double-ended dildo to fuck each other. "Care to join us?"

Anne Maria grinned at the scene in front of her. "Definitely!" She said excitedly. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Actually," Blainley said, "I thought we could start by focusing all our attention on you."

"Really?" Anne Maria asked. "Why's that?"

Blainley groaned as she climaxed, squirting in Crimson's face. "Well, you've had a rough couple of days," Blainley replied, "I just thought you could stand to blow off a little steam. So, you ready?"

Anne Maria grinned and jumped up on to the bed. "Give me all you got!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Blainley also smiled and got down to start licking Anne Maria's pussy. Anne Maria moaned as Blainley ate her out, loving the feeling of her long tongue in her cunt. "Ohhhhh, fuck yes!" She groaned. "More! Give me more!"

The other girls all joined in as well. Courtney and Crimson started licking and sucking on Anne Maria's breasts, and Taylor grabbed a vibrator and started gently probing at Anne Maria's ass with it. Anne Maria was practically screaming from pleasure as all four girls went to town on her. "Aaaaah! Fuck!" She cried out. "Aaah! I'm gonna cum!" Anne Maria moaned at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. Blainley lapped up as much juice as she could, then got up and went to put on a strap-on.

"Why don't we change things up a little?" She purred, approaching Anne Maria again and just barely pressing the tip of the dildo into her pussy.

Anne Maria moaned softly from the sensation. "Okay." She said. "But go easy on me. I'm still a little sore." Blainley grinned and thrusted the strap-on deep in Anne Maria's pussy. Anne Maria moaned as Blainley pounded away at her cunt, sending wave after wave of pleasure into Anne Maria's body. "Fuck, that's good!" She groaned. "But let's switch it up a bit." Anne Maria repositioned herself so that she was on top, riding Blainley hard and fast and loving every second of it. Crimson came around and started licking Anne Maria's asshole, causing Anne Maria to groan and shiver in pleasure. Taylor and Courtney each grabbed a vibrator and started rubbing them on Anne Maria's nipples. The sensation of the vibes on her breasts was driving Anne Maria wild. "Aaaaaah! Oh, God, yes!" She screamed, reaching down to rub her clit as she bucked her hips, riding Blainley's dildo like a professional cowgirl. "Aaaaah! Here it comes again!" Anne Maria cried out as she climaxed again, this one even better than the last.

"Wow, that was a big one." Blainley said. "You finished yet?"

"Fuck no!" Anne Maria exclaimed happily. She kept riding Blainley as the other girls kept pleasuring the other parts of her body.

Meanwhile, up in the cockpit, Chris was watching the whole scene unfold with a raging boner from how hot it was. "Damn!" He said. "Anne Maria sure knows how to have a good time!" He turned to the camera. "Where will our girls end up next? What insanely hot things will we make them do once we get there? And just how much longer will Dawn be able to last in this game now that her one advantage is gone? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
